Fix You
by mirrored-ivy
Summary: A one-shot with Jay-x-Briar. Title comes from the song by Coldplay.


**I'm back with more fics my lovelies! This idea came into my head randomly, and again, because of a song. Music and Warriors have become great friends in my head. Normally, I prefer JayXHalf, but I guess JayXBriar is nice. **

**I do not own Warriors or it's characters.**

Night was heavy around the lake, enveloping the ThunderClan camp in deep shadows. As silent as a shadow, a lone, lithe figure slipped from the elders' den. His pawsteps were falling snowflakes on the sleeping earth. In the night, his grey tabby pelt nearly vanished. Ears pricked, the tom listened around the camp, the only sounds were a quiet, far-off hoot of an owl, and the elders' blissful snoring.

His pawsteps led him the the medicine den, which he slipped inside on silent paws. Scents of all types of herbs flooded him, giving him an over-powering sense of peace. He dipped his pale-grey paws into his moss and bracken nest, letting the rest of his body follow. As smooth as the pebbles in the river, the grey tom settled into the nest. Sleep was calling.

"Jayfeather..." the voice was quiet, hardly audible to someone with heightened senses like the blind medicine cat, and sad.

At the sound of the voice, Jayfeather remembered he no longer slept alone. A subtle sent of another cat curled around his nose. It was a lovely fragrance. Not as beautiful as Half-Moon's, but still... lovely. "Yes, Briarlight," he finally responded.

Several moons ago, Briarlight, then Briarpaw, was crippled by a tree falling into the camp. That day, the Clan also lost Longtail. Jayfeather knew that Briarlight still felt somewhat responsible.

The sadness never left her voice, "I'm never going to get better am I?"

"We already established this," Jayfeather mewed bluntly. He regretted his cruel words. But Briarlight continued as if the medicine cat's words hadn't been spoken, "What am I supposed to do? I... I am useless..." The way the last word rolled off her tongue pierced Jayfeather's heart. He remembered that word and the feeling behind it. "I know how you feel," was the only thing he murmered.

"No, you don't," Briarlight hadn't moved from her nest, nor had she raised her voice, "You were born blind. I had the use of my legs. You knew you couldn't be a warrior, but I... I still had that life ahead of me..."

Jayfeather sighed and hauled himself up from his nest. He began to move over to the broken she-cat, "Briarlight, listen to me... I may not know exactly how you feel," he slowly approached, "but I do understand. You feel useless, and angry. Angry that you can't have what you really want, but there is still plenty of time in your life left to have new dreams, new wants. It's hard replacing crushed dreams, dreams that can no longer come true, but life goes on."

"I know..." Briarlight whispers, her voice breaking. Now, Jayfeather hovered over her. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her pressence at his paws. With great care, Jayfeather settled beside her, and he rasped his tongue behind her ears. She rolled over to face him. He could feel her sorrowed gaze travel across his face.

"I will never be able to restore your legs."

"I know..."

"No matter what I try."

"... I know..."

"But I will try to heal you."

"What do you mean?" Briarlight lifted her bowed head. Jayfeather locked his blind blue eyes with hers, "No matter what, I will try to find a place for you in ThunderClan. I will try to make you as happy as I can. I will try to help you not feel broken."

"Thank you..." Briarlight lowered her head, and closed her eyes, and Jayfeather di the same once he returned to his nest. Sleep began to cover the two, but once again, Briarlight broke the spell with her quiet voice, "Jayfeather..."

"Yes?"

"I have a new dream..."

"Me too."

"But by dawn, it will have to be forgotten, so past events won't be repeated."

"Mine as well..."

"Good night, Jayfeather."

"Sweet dreams."

**Oh my gosh, I'm crying you guys... Oh lovelies... I hope you enjoyed this and my accidental refferance to Tangled. Sweet dreams... *sobs***


End file.
